


Hansol, January of 2012

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico works as a body hunter at the HD, a bordello for which he is looking for new boys, but got invited to a party at a producers house. Being bored, he dared to play with the producer's boy-toy: Kim Hansol and decides, that the boy might be suited for the HD. This is Hansol's introduction to the au, more stories to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansol, January of 2012

Producers, musicians, managers of bands, bands without managers and one or two actresses were the people Zico was forced to deal with that evening. Lots of boys who seemed too young to be allowed to be out alone after ten pm and girls who surely were playing with their effects on men, but ended up being played with. Zico didn't fit in that well, he was an underground rapper after all, but the own producer's producer friend's party was an obligatory event. The venue was an expensive apartment, 20th floor, a skyscraper in one of the more expensive areas of the city.  
A platter of food had been served, on it all kinds of exquisite bite-sized appetizers, small meat balls and even some french bread topped with salmon and caviar Zico was sure he would never get enough of.  
He wandered around aimlessly, chatting with people he'd never met before and would never meet again after the party, who were acting as if they knew one another for years. He hated behaving as if that didn't annoy him, he hated behaving way too well, although the morality of some people here wasn't that great either.

Let's just take the women who were presenting their cleavage like the waiters presented their menu. And the men who were viewing them like a wanderer the mountains. Same hills, same valleys, but other goals behind the observation- so to speak.  
Zico didn't feel like taking a bite today. His 'other' job covered the aspects of satisfaction of that kind in almost every way that there was. He finally settled down next to a producer whose name he couldn't remember, who was smoking a questionable cigarette while talking to other people.  
Then, as if Zico had asked for it- he turned to look at him, a jovial smile on his lips that said "just a sec, bro" before he indulged himself again in the smalltalk with one of those pretty boys - who was standing suspiciously close to him- and a woman whose job could have been everything from a fancy waitress to a noble prostitute to a flashy actress. Zico kept watching them from the corner of his eye, not really willing to but somehow bound to wait for the man to finish his social necessities. For a while Zico watched the back of his head before his eyes wandered to the boy, whose hand had crept to lie in the man's neck.  
Pretty boy's hair was of a dark blonde color and of medium length, covering his eyes almost completely while his lips kept moving at a steady pace, occasionally twisting to a grin. Zico couldn't guess if he was a singer or not, his clothing was pretty much pretty neutral, only that his boots were untied. Maybe someone should inform him.  
Zico's gaze wandered up again, sturdy thighs in rather tight pants and a wide pullover, really nothing special. There was a dark blue choker around his pale neck and his ear was pierced thrice. When their eyes met, the boy smiled a coy smile and bit his lip, before he quickly turned to his conversation again.  
A choker? Maybe Zico should act interested to see what he'd been up to, what his profession was or whether he did belong to that producer next to him. After a while the latter turned around, an excusing smile when he got up, pencil in one hand, cell phone in the other.  
"Zico, right?", he said, typing some message into his phone, "good to finally meet you, heard a lot about you. I- Excuse me." His phone started ringing and soon he was caught up in a debate about the next hip hop era, once in a while covering the phone to whisper something to Zico who played along. While he was actually eying the boy, who had slung one arm around the man's shoulder over which he was looking at Zico.

10 minutes later after finally having hung up, but- “Hey, could I talk to you for a minute? We were wondering if...” The producer had been interrupted by another young man, who was desperately trying to get him somewhere on the other side of the room. Choker boy's arm fell down as the other man left, leaving him no other choice than socializing with Zico, who was admiring his pale skin and not so pale but perfectly pretty pink pouty lips. He was wearing blue circle lenses, that made him look very childlike, innocent. But his flirty smile said something else, as did the lingering tone in his voice. "Rapper Zi a co in the building, yes?", he bowed his head, grinning, "I'm Hansol, dancer."  
“Nice to meet you.” Hansol sat down next to him, resting his head on one leg that he had angled on the black couch. Watching him like this, one would either want to give him a teddy or push him back into the cushions, but Zico wasn't sure yet how he would chose.  
He also wasn't sure if it really was nice to meet him. He seemed like someone who could make trouble, lots of trouble. Zico was wondering -... not much to wonder actually but he wanted to be fair- what kind of relationship he had with the producer- which way ever he probably was mind blowing- literally or not- he seemed like he could indeed be a good dancer and lots of other things too.  
“So, what brings you here tonight? I've never seen you before if I remember correctly.” A weak try to get to know him, looking for answers in between his words, but instead of answering right away Hansol put on a pout, looking sulky as if someone took away his favorite toy.  
Zico wasn't up for plays tonight. "What?" Hansol's blue eyes carried the sulking on when his lips couldn't do it, as they had to move when he answered: "I guess I should find it relieving that I'm not notorious enough to be remembered... we haven't talked but I'm here more often than not."  
Zico actually wondered, if he should tell him that not being remembered wasn't that good of a thing either, as the zealous person that sits quiet in the corner doesn't always win the price. “What do you want to be remembered as then? You seem to be nice, but are you?”  
Hansol cradled his head from left to right, playing with a strand of blonde hair. "Your producer friend whose name you can't remember- don't deny it- thinks I'm really nice next to a lot of other good traits." "Is that so?" Hansol nodded slowly, sly smile appearing. "I'm very arduous, for example."  
“Your thighs do look like it.” The rapper didn't know if he liked the direction in which their conversation was going; this probably wasn't a good place to start looking for new boys but Hansol sure was enchanting in one way or the other. His obvious profession of being a toy-boy wouldn't hurt either if he was to cast him for the HD.  
"I'm the dance teacher of producer's little daughter, of course they do.. what about you, are you a nice person?" Hansol cocked his head at him and Zico felt a sudden urge to grab him at his blue choker and turn him a bit, slowly, tease him. This wasn't the right wish for a friend's party but for the HD it definitely was.  
“Maybe you should find out yourself; it's a tradition of mine to have a drink with new friends. If you're just a dance teacher I guess you've got some time to spare, don't you?” The decision was taken. Zico knew that this would end badly if he wasn't paying close attention to the producer, who still wasn't back and could be seen nowhere amongst the crowd of people.  
He had to get the game going and as quick as possible. Somewhere inside him he looked into his own brown eyes that gave him a very judging look, which didn't reach the surface. What did reach the surface was his interest in the boy, which, of course, was only of the professional type.

Drinks were served at another room, but Hansol didn't seem to mind. Walking next to each other, passing people with sunglasses who were smoking, laughing and talking loudly, almost screaming at each other due to the music that was getting gradually louder. Hansol ordered two small glasses of a liquid Zico couldn't pronounce nor spell, which actually didn't matter since they downed it in seconds.  
In an attempt to curb the chances of running into toy boy's master, Zico led him to the roof terrace- or was led, he'd never know. The air was chilling which was why everybody preferred the apartment's warmth. They stepped out onto the terrace and as he watched Hansol close the door behind him, carefully letting his eyes wander around through the window, he wondered, how good the boy might be at beating around the bush.  
“Why don't you tell me a little bit more about you?” Zico observed him leaning against the railing, watching the streets and the city below them, while running a hand through his blonde hair “What do you want to know exactly? There isn't that much of interest, I guess you're more exciting than I am.”  
"Am I exciting you?", Zico laughed, "I'm sure you're used to quite a lot, you don't get excited too easily. Stop your sweet talking." "My m... the producer likes that a lot- he gave me an amber gold bracelet once... and he has me saying much more." Zico came closer until he stood right behind him, laying his hand around his neck, making him tilt his head so he could whisper into his ear. “And I guess your master”, Hansol shuddered at that word, “fills your wallet just like your pockets, am I right?”  
Hansol tipped his head back to relieve the pressure from Zico's hand on his throat. "What if. ..?", he said, his high voice hoarse and Zico shuddered when the boy pushed back, pressing their bodies together. He was lucky that despite the bubbling whirlpool and the presented bottles of rum and champagne the other guests were not inclined to expose themselves to the cold night air - or he would have been in trouble and he was quite certain that Hansol would've been of no assistance if they had been caught.  
Another idea when he watched Hansol squirm under his touch, dragging him along to the already filled Whirlpool. “I don't want you to freeze, get in there.” The influence of the alcohol wasn't to Zico's liking yet, letting him go reluctantly, filling two crystalline glasses with a seemingly expensive brand of rum.  
He wasn't completely sure yet how far he wanted to push this, but the longer he was with Hansol the more his interest turned into lust. They almost fell into the hot water, not even bothering to take off their clothes first- they would come off sooner or later. Glass in one hand, he slid the other into the boy's neck, watching how the sparse light coming from inside, played on the water surface, projecting colorful patterns onto Hansol's face.  
The hot water around them rushed into their clothes, dragging them down in an unpleasant manner, Hansol being the first to take off his wide pullover, revealing his athletic upper body. Zico ticked another box in his head; the looks, the charm and maybe also some kind of bewitchment was certainly there. Now to the performance.  
Not, that he was nervous. Not at all, but he tried to keep somewhat controlled to be able to make some kind of evaluation. Which wasn't that easy as the lust slowly turned into a not really controllable desire, as it started reaching other areas of his body, apart from his -more or less- objective eyes.  
Zico tensed up when Hansol brought himself closer, lips parted, eyes resting on the other one's, finally kissing him. He couldn't hold on to himself any longer, setting his glass aside and grabbing the smaller boy by the choker he still was wearing, pulling him to sit on his lap. Well, all evidence of his arousal had been shared by now as Hansol was grinning mischievously. "So you're a brat", Zico stated between kisses, after having pried the boy's hands away, which he had buried in Zico's hair. "Do you treat your master the same way?" Hansol's grin grew wider and was broken when his head was torn back. "Especially when he wants to have a reason to punish me..."  
“I think I don't need a reason.” Without further ado he dunked him underwater, still holding onto the choker tightly, letting him up after what seemed about right to him. Small rivulets of water ran down Hansol's face, he was out of breath, collapsing against Zico's chest.  
Not intending to let him catch his breath, he took him by the neck of his choker and pulled him back again. "Too much already? Don't you want to pass my little test?"

“What are you talking... about?” He was panting and his hair covered his eyes and Zico had to admit that he could fry him and have him for dinner; he looked as inviting and appetizing as it probably was gonna get. But Zico wouldn't give in just yet. He let Hansol fidget free from his grip and allowed him to lead whatever they were to do next. More rushed kisses and surprisingly hesitant hands. Well, like that Zico at least would stay securely untouched, nothing like passion- fire door closed, so to speak- but somehow he didn't expect hansol to leave it unopened. He didn't. After Zico locked his lower lip into a tight embrace, lightly biting down – he didn't want to hurt him any further, although it was fun – Hansol dared to moan lowly. It seemed as if a small but steady fire had been lit in Hansol's stomach as his hands explored Zico's chest, pushing his leather jacket and tank top aside.  
And the fire seemed to burn hotter with each second that passed and with each time Zico gasped - mostly in surprise. The thought that they'd stay in that pool until the other guests were finished with their brunch without anything having happened left quite quickly as well. After having exposed Zico's upper body, Hansol sank down, as far as the water allowed, kissing his neck, his chest, while his hands slipped below the water's surface.  
Yep, experiences with belts, here we go:Hansol held it up like a trophy, throwing it to the side. At this point Zico took another sip of the rum, letting Hansol go on with his intentions of driving him insane as his hands dipped lower again, down to his stomach. Trying to get his mind away from possible consequences he tried to relax, wondering how a boring night could have developed into this.  
He definitely didn't regret that it had come that way - not yet at least- far from it. The glass slipped from his fingers only about a minute after Hansol's hand had slid past the waistband of his pants. And usually he wasn't one to make any kind of sound, but a moan fell from his lips and in Hansol's eyes flashed the most smug expression he'd ever come across -apart from his own, that is.  
“Seems like you aren't used to much, at this rate you won't last that long.” Hansol didn't know what he was saying and who he was saying it to; he also didn't know how at this very moment he was being tested and sadly Zico couldn't deny that he did like the way Hansol was being assertive and cocky. He blocked his next attempt to kiss him, grabbing and pushing him against the sidewall of the pool.  
Zico's next actions had Hansol tremble and moan and swear something that might have been 'bastard' or something worse. He was rid of his clothes completely, only staying on his body was his blue choker. "You can show me how much you're used to", Zico grinned, holding the boy pressed against the wall.  
He was still trembling when Zico picked him up, hooking his arms right and left around his thighs,wrapping them around his waist to have access to...well, certain body parts of further importance as Hansol was soon to find out. He twitched and shifted, holding onto Zico's neck until he was comfortable, the warm water and distant bass of the music from the party helping him ease his body. “Tell me when to stop, I'm afraid I won't be able to.”  
Hansol made a noise that was a mixture between a chuckle and a groan. "Just don't stop", he breathed and probably in a try to keep his bratty image, "If you don't go deeper you won't reach anything-" the cry that followed was caused by Zico ramming his hips forward. "You really are a little bitch..."  
He had him panting minutes after that, slowly losing grip on his shoulders as his vision became blurry. Zico wasn't one to go easy. And going easy on a boy like this wasn't fun, really. His thrusts and the waves that crashed against the walls came in a steady pace, just like Hansol's moans and groans when he hit the spot to make him squirm in pleasure. One last try to switch things up, to try if he really was what the HD was looking for. Zico let him go, totally startling him until he got both of them out of the pool, dragging Hansol's weakened body on top of him. If anyone was to see them now there was no excuse to cover up their activities; Zico's back lay flat on the dark wooden floor, opposite of where the door was. Hansol seemed as if he was tired, but a last glimpse of vigor made him straddle Zico, using his thighs – a good investment, indeed – to ride him just like a dancer was supposed to, hips moving seemingly without his will to a silent rhythm, until not only one shout could be heard. Zico arched his back, holding on to the smaller boy, grabbing him by his neck to kiss him one last time.

Mr Producer was late to see Hansol being gone, he couldn't be found anywhere since they'd left when everyone was busy being high, although Hansol had left one thing behind. That blue choker of his. It wouldn't have matched with the furniture of the HD anyway.

 


End file.
